


Lightning Bolts in the Snow

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harry had better explained to Cho why he had to meet Hermione? She goes with him, and beings to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Bolts in the Snow

“What do you mean that you have to meet Granger,” Cho questions icily once more, making Harry squirm in his seat because he doesn’t know what else he can tell her. 

“I don’t know, but look, she wouldn’t ask me to do this if it was not important because she, well,” Harry stutters, a blush creeping into his cheeks as he looks anywhere but at Cho, “She knows how much I wanted this to happen and you know, stuff.”

“Stuff?”

“Yeah...stuff,” Harry replies, “And you can come with me! If it is pointless or stupid then I will leave with you right away.”

“You sure about that?” Cho asks doubtfully.

“Definitely,” Harry responds.

“Granger gets ten minutes and I get a butterbeer. Let’s get out of here before you crawl out of your skin. I’m not sure I would put it past you, you know,” Cho remarks to Harry’s nervous smile. The teen is happy to escape the cafe and get back out into the cool morning. It helps him focus a little better and somehow getting away from all the other couples means Harry doesn’t feel that he is held to their expectations. 

“I don’t have to meet her right _now_. We have time, you know, if there is anywhere that you want to go,” Harry stutters when Cho takes his hand and leads him off down the road. 

“I know. There is nothing stopping us going early though and getting a drink by ourselves,” Cho says quietly, squeezing Harry’s hand a little. The confident girl that Harry developed a crush on seems to have disappeared and been replaced by someone Harry stands a chance on reaching the same level as. He is nervous but so is she. 

“It isn’t, I mean I’m not...that place is just.....I’m not used to it. ,” Harry blurts out, cheeks burning in shame because the statement is so painfully true. Affection between people and _couples_ was something that he so rarely witnessed. His aunt and uncle didn’t hold hands in the street if it wasn’t for someone else’s benefit or show much affection towards each other at all. Sure he had seen some people in the common room but often couples left to find a more private area and really the whole thing _embarrasses_ Harry more than anything else. Cho quirks an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything, doesn’t ask anything that will make her realise just how emotionally stunted Harry really is, and for that he is grateful. 

They go to the Three Broomsticks and Harry insists on buying the round which makes Cho smile as she drags him into a booth just vacated by Susan Bones and her friends so quickly that Harry nearly drops the bottles. They talk about what Harry has planned for the DA and Cho explains what is in her sixth year textbook even if they are not allowed to learn it properly. Harry jokes he will have to pass his exams to make sixth year and see for himself and Cho returns that it is good to have a year off from exams and that she plans to remind Harry of it often. 

Once they stop _thinking_ about things so much, they actually manage to get decent conversations going. They spend a good twenty minutes arguing over the balance of different broomstick brands and gain a few odd looks from those that pass them by but it makes them open up more and really connect. When Hermione does slip into the pub an hour or so later, it is Harry that feels a little more put out by it all. 

Cho slips out of the booth and moves around to Harry’s side, shoving him into the corner and slipping in beside him. 

“Hello Cho, I really am sorry about stealing some of Harry’s time like this but it is vitally important,” Hermione blurts out breathlessly, all cheeks stained pink from the cold and snowflakes in her hair. 

“Well, what _do_ you want him for?” Cho questions, her voice far colder than when she had been adamantly defending the inner balance of her Cleensweep.

“Ah, well you see it is not just me. I’m waiting for Luna Lovegood and well, Rita Skeeter to show up. She has agreed to do an interview.”

“A what?” Cho questions as Harry explodes beside her, “ _Who has agreed to do what?!_ your side of what has happened out, Harry,” Hermione states calmly as Harry seethes. Picking up on it, Cho grabs his arm and squeezes it in support, still not completely understanding what is going on. 

“I didn’t agree to a damn interview, never mind Skeeter!”

“You went behind his back?” Cho demands angrily. 

“Well yes but, oh Harry, don’t you want people to know the truth?!”

“Well yeah but....but.....”

“Five minutes with her Harry. If you don’t like what she is doing then we leave,” Hermione pleads. 

“Fine, but I’m not happy about it,” Harry scowls.

*  
In the end, Skeeter gets her interview and Hermione and Luna leave while talking about when the edition can be printed and how they think it will be received. Harry is exhausted from telling his story and Cho is a little shell-shocked to hear it all explained in full. It had been hard to listen to the parts about Cedric and she had clung to Harry as much for herself as to give him moral support. When they get back outside they feel relieved and closer somehow, like the whole mixed up affair of the day has allowed them to reach an understanding of one another. 

As they head back up to the castle, Cho’s arm is entwined with Harry and she leans in and babbles on about her family to get away from the darker topics of the pub. When they reach the entranceway, somehow they are not ready to leave each other yet. Cho _knows_ things now, and things are different. Leaning up against one of the walls, Cho traces a lightning bolt into the snow and sighs. 

“That is not all I am, you know,” Harry murmurs quietly, his intense stare focussed on the marks under Cho’s fingertips. 

Glancing up at him, she nods, her face oddly serious, “I know that now. I understand.”


End file.
